We dwoje
by Francoise-chan
Summary: Arthur i Francis od dawna czuli coś do siebie, jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, pojawiły się pewne komplikacje.


Delikatnie i niepewnie chwytam twoje dłonie. Są takie duże - w jednej chwili tak ciepłe, że mogą  
rozpalić mnie całego. W drugiej natomiast potwornie chłodne, wręcz lodowate. Doskonale znam ich dotyk, to właśnie z ich użyciem poznałeś każdy zakamarek mojego ciała. Było to takie przyjemne, cieszyłem się z tego. Nie miałem przed tobą żadnych tajemnic, widziałeś mnie całego.  
Siedzimy razem w kawiarni. Zegar cicho wybija kolejne sekundy, a my milczymy. Z ulicy słychać typowy gwar, mimo że jest już całkiem późno. To jedna z tych okolic, która tętni życiem o każdej porze. Patrzę niepewnie za okno, jednak po chwili znowu wbijam spojrzenie w nasze złączone dłonie. Jedynym źródłem światła są uliczne latarnie oraz księżyc. Jest strasznie późno, o wiele za późno. W kawiarence nikogo nie ma. Tylko my we dwoje. Sami.  
To tutaj spotykaliśmy się najczęściej, prawda? Pokazałeś to miejsce, mimo iż na początku byłem zniechęcony. Doskonale znasz moje gusta, więc wiedziałeś, że zakocham się w tym przepięknym lokalu. Wtedy uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i rzuciłem Ci się na szyję. Znałeś mnie doskonale.  
Zawsze zamawiałem moją ulubioną herbatę, a ty narzekałeś, że mają tu niedobre wino. Ale lubiliśmy to miejsce, dlatego zawsze tu przychodziliśmy. Przynajmniej tak było w moim wypadku. Może ty przychodziłeś tu tylko dla mnie? To uszczęśliwiłoby mnie nawet bardziej.  
Widzieliśmy się każdego dnia, bez wyjątku, dokładnie tak jak dzisiaj. Tak często twoja dłoń spoczywała na moim udzie lub innej części mojego ciała. Ja zawsze ją odtrącałem czerwieniąc się przy tym obficie, a ty tylko uśmiechałeś się i dawałeś mi całusa w policzek. Po tym też cię odpychałem, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiłeś. Co robiłeś następnie? Coś, co zawstydzało mnie najbardziej. Swoim niskim głosem szeptałeś mi słowa, które jednocześnie ubóstwiałem, a zarazem nienawidziłem. „Je t'aime, Angleterre. Je t'aime."  
Oh, tak bardzo chciałbym ci odpowiedzieć „I love you too". Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem.  
Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że rozumiesz moje uczucia. W końcu to ty jesteś ekspertem od romantyzmu i tak dalej. Więc to nie powinien być dla ciebie problem, nieprawdaż?  
Spotykaliśmy się każdego dnia. Niekoniecznie w tej samej kawiarence, ale tu jednak najczęściej. To miejsce miało w sobie to coś. Odwiedzaliśmy różne lokale, w większości to Ty je wybierałeś. Nie wiedziałem jakim cudem, ale udawało ci się znajdywać miejsce, które idealnie pasowało dodanej chwili. Byłeś niesamowity. Gdy chciałem delikatnie ująć Twoją dłoń, ale nie miałem odwagi. Byłem, a w sumie jestem zbyt nieśmiały. A nawet kiedy próbowałem to zrobić – ty pierwszy chwytałeś moją. I to do tego z taką pewnością siebie, że nie miałem siły się przeciwstawić. To była jedna z cech, którą zawsze w Tobie ceniłem. Prowadziłeś mnie naprzód, byłeś przy mnie, kiedy byłem zagubiony. Tak było od momentu, kiedy cię poznałem. Byłem małym brzdącem, ale już wtedy wiedziałem, że będę mógł na Tobie polegać. Nie przewidziałem jednak, że okażesz się wnerwiającą ropuchą, która skradnie mi serce.  
Lubiliśmy trzymać się za dłonie. To było dla nas bardzo ważne.  
Oh, do głowy wpadło mi coś, co mnie strasznie zabolało. Tamten wieczór… Nie pamiętam tego dokładnie, pewnie ty też nie.  
Poszliśmy do baru, upić się, jak to w tamtych czasach mieliśmy w zwyczaju. Tak w sumie robiliśmy to aż do wczoraj. Było strasznie głośno i tłocznie, co chwilę przewijał się ktoś znajomy lub nie. Wypiliśmy naprawdę dużo. Chociaż… może tylko ja? Nawet nie wiem. Pamiętam wszystko jak przez mgłę, jednak odcisnęły mi się w pamięci te najmniej ważne szczegóły. Kolorowe drinki, panienki w skąpych ubraniach, twoje zazdrosne spojrzenie, gdy korzystałem z tych atrakcji. Wstałeś gwałtownie, złapałeś mnie mocno za nadgarstek. Tak mocno, że aż z moich ust wydobył się krzyk. Nigdy nie używałeś przy mnie tyle siły, nawet bym się nie spodziewał, że jesteś aż tak umięśniony (jak to się później okazało). Nie wiedziałem o co Ci chodzi, więc zacząłem wierzgać. Ty nawet nie odwróciłeś się w moją stronę. Szedłeś naprzód, i tak jak w naszym zwyczaju, prowadziłeś mnie za sobą.  
Zabrałeś mnie do swojego mieszkania, a tak właściwie to wciągnąłeś. Uspokoiłem się dopiero, gdy ustałem już w środku. Zorientowałem się, że to pierwszy raz, gdy tu jestem. Rozglądałem się zaciekawiony, to miejsce było niesamowite. Takie… twoje. Urządzone tak, jak ty byś to zrobił. W powietrzu unosił się zapach perfum. Używałeś ich aż za dużo, ale nigdy nie posłuchałeś mnie w tej sprawie. Odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi, przez które wszedłem. Zamknąłeś je na klucz i podszedłeś do mnie dosyć szybkim krokiem. Już nie widziałem w Tobie tego uroku co zwykle. Co się stało? Mógłbym nawet ująć, że byłeś straszny. Pierwszy raz odczuwałem tego rodzaju lęk. Niemal odruchowo cofnąłem się do tyłu, przy czym wpadłem na wielkie zdobione lustro. Byłem pijany, więc całkiem na nie upadłem. Zbiło się. Ale ty? Nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi. Wziąłeś mnie na ręce i zaniosłeś do sypialni.  
- Franziz? – zapytałem cicho, niepoprawnie wymawiając twoje imię. Nawet nie chciałem myśleć o tym, co może się stać. Zamknąłem oczy, resztą zająłeś się ty.


End file.
